


Baby Ringo

by dextromethorphan



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, edd finds a kitten and tord is good with cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dextromethorphan/pseuds/dextromethorphan
Summary: Otherwise known as I suck at titles.Edd finds a kitten and asks Tord for some help with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i got a little gray kitten named ringo a few nights ago and i love him a lot so this will probably just be a collection of one-shots based off my experiences with my ringo lol  
> anyway enjoy!

Tord woke up to a multitude of text messages; unusual for him. He unlocked his phone and gazed at the screen with bleary eyes. They were all from Edd, which seemed to be enough reason for him to not lock his phone and sleep another two hours. The clock said "13:00", but that was early enough for Tord. Something about Edd finding a stray kitten and wanting Tord to help him. He absently reached his hand out to feel for his own pudgy Russian Blue, receiving a scornful meow in response. "Sorry." He mumbled to the grumpy feline beside him. The cat stood up, stretched, and walked right onto Tord's stomach on his way out the bedroom door. Tord sat up, rubbing his stomach in slight pain, and popped his back. Well, he might as well go check this out.  
"Tord! I'm so happy you're here, I've… never had a kitten, and I know you raised your cat since he was little, right?" Tord rubbed his eye, yawning. "Not really. I just found him outside my door." Edd sighed. "Well… You know enough about them, right?" He looked up at Tord through his shaggy bangs. Tord nodded, crossing his arms. "Yes. I know much about cats." He nodded a little. Edd nodded and walked to his bedroom. "She's in here." 

Tord walked into the room, looking around. On the bed, there was a very tiny gray tabby cat; certainly very young, probably around seven weeks. The kitten mewed softly, squinting her bluish-green eyes at Tord. Tord walked up to the kitten, sitting beside her on the bed and stroking her very gently. He spoke softly to her, petting her little head and feeling for ticks on her. He looked up at Edd. "She seems healthy so far, have you fed her? You should take her to the vet soon. To be sure." 

Edd shuffled a little. "We-e-ell… I don't have my license and… I dunno if my family will let me keep her." He smiled hesitantly. "Can you drive me? And uh… if my family don't let me keep her, can you…?" Tord grimaced a bit. Of course he had no issue with another cat; the more the merrier, at least in his eyes, but… His finances said otherwise. "If you can help with vet bills, I will." Edd nodded. "Yeah! Yeah, definitely." The kitten seemed to smile up at them, doing a little dance with her front paws. Tord stroked her head, smiling at her. "What do you want to name her?" He asked as the kitten rolled onto her back, pulling Tord's hand up to her face and mewing. 

"I was gonna name her Ringo, but… If you wanna give her a different name, that's fine, since she'll be staying with you an' all…" Edd played with his long sleeves nervously. Tord considered it and shook his head. "She's your cat, even if she'll stay with me for the time being." "Mm… Our cat." Edd said, putting his hands in his jacket pocket. Tord nodded a little. "Yeah… Yeah, she can be our cat." He said, his mind wandering to more sentimental places. _Once we live together, it'll be just me, you, and Ringo…_

__

__

Ringo, once again, seemed to have a big happy smile on her small face. She shuffled on her paws again, meowing up at Edd and Tord. Edd stifled a chuckle. "I think she likes you already, dude." Tord picked the kitten up and held her to his chest. "Hm. You think?" "Yeah. You just have a way with cats or something." Tord smiled at the kitten, who meowed happily in reply. Something told him that he would get used to this little cat.


	2. kind of a vent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it feels like cats just know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this isn't that great it was kind of a vent i came up with because my kitten has been really helpful to me lately when i've been upset

Tord threw his phone across the room, not caring in the moment if he broke it or not. He huffed, throwing himself onto his bed and staring at the ceiling. He bit the inside of his cheek hard, trying not to let himself break down. This wasn't good; this really wasn't good, his mother could walk in at any minute and then she wouldn't leave him alone about it if he dared to even let one tear fall. He tried to quiet his thoughts, but it seemed like every time he tried, they just got louder.  
He rolled onto his stomach, crying into his pillow to try to muffle his sobs.  
_stupid stupid useless if you dropped dead no one would care piece of shit loser idiot stupid stupid stupid-_  
Tord looked over in surprise at the side of his bed. He heard sudden small scraping sounds, growing closer, before Ringo hopped up onto his pillow and mewed inquisitively. "Oh. Hey, Ringo." Tord said, his voice heavy with tears. He cleared his throat, sitting up and leaning against his pillows. He stared blankly at the wall for a bit, tears still dripping down his face. His eyes hurt badly, and he felt ashamed of himself for having shown this side; even if it was just to a little kitten, it felt ... Wrong. This wasn't him.  
He felt a little tapping on his shoulder. At first, he ignored it. "Ringo, I don't want to play right now." He grumbled. Ringo insistently patted his shoulder once again, giving a little squeak. He turned his head to the kitten, looking into her blue-green eyes. "Mrow?" Ringo sniffed his face, before putting her nose on Tord's, closing her eyes and purring. Tord froze for a minute. Ringo rubbed her face on his, purring loudly. For a brief moment, Tord was silent, a little surprised by the little kitten's affection.  
Whatever was left of his emotional dam shattered. Ringo calmly walked onto his chest, curling up and resting there. Tord wrapped his arms around the little cat, lowering his face onto her and crying until he was too tired to continue. "...Thanks, Ringo..." He mumbled into her fur, earning a soft purr in reply. He closed his eyes, drifting off as he pet her behind her ears.


End file.
